That Game Called 'Love'
by Ume-boshii
Summary: AU Writer at twenty-four with a good boyfriend, I, Uzumaki Naruto, can say I have a good life... but, what happens when the ex-boyfriend you now hate comes along and starts messing your life up all over again? Depressed? No. Insanity? Maybe. -Sasunaru


_My apologies for the last story. I had written another chapter but I'm afraid that no matter how many I rewrote it, I wasn't doing it much justice. Even the first chapter was poorly done. I hope with this next story, it will turn out better. I promise to update this frequently._

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto is an attractive young man who's graduated from his university of choice and is currently leading a happy life with a stable career and a good boyfriend. Despite his days leading on well, he can't help but reminisce of the days that have passed with his ex-boyfriend from his high school years, Uchiha Sasuke, who broke up with him brutally before leaving to the Wind Country to pursue his acting career and a supposed new lover. Several years have passed without a word from the Uchiha and Naruto has learned to move on and not dwell in the past.

Just as Naruto is reaching the pique of his career with his latest novel being published into a movie, he ends up reaching an unexpected turn in the road in his life. When having to meet the cast for the screen test to see whether the actors are good enough he's forced to dress up as his female alter ego, Naoko Uzuru, the penname he uses for his novels. He thinks at first the reason he has to do this is to avoid the press and maintain his identity but he soon learns it's something more than that as he meets someone he hasn't seen in years and some he never planned to see ever again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and co. Blah. Yeah

**Warning:** Lots of profanity ahead. Boys' love ahead. Don't like it? Then leave, you know the drill. Don't bother to post any rude comments. Saves so much time and energy to just close the window and find something else to do rather than type up a paragraph of how much you hate these types of stories. Silly people c:.

--

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was seventeen, attending my last year of high school. I was the Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha high. I was energetic, foolish, always causing trouble and most of all… I was in love. **He** was my first love. His name was Uchiha Sasuke… or rather it still is. He isn't dead yet… but talking about him in the past tense has always been easier. To me… he's as good as dead.

He was beautiful. He had perfect pale skin, eyes that seemed to draw people in and a warm smile that he only showed to the people he trusted the most. Sasuke was popular, smart, and athletic… he was like a prince. I had hated him at first and as I got to know him better, I began to fall in love. Before I knew it, we were together. In love. He was mine and I was his.

I was with all my friends at this old wall that no one ever went to but me, since I passed by it everyday before I went home. It was the last day of summer, the last carefree day we'd ever spend together before our days in university. We were spray murals onto the walls with the cans of paint we had bought from a local store. Everyone was there. Sakura and Ino were busy trying to make a flower. Hinata was helping Kiba on making a portrait of his dog Akamaru. Shikamaru was busily watching the clouds as the rest of us were causing trouble. Chouji was making a picture of a hamburger while Neji and Sai were helping me with the picture I was drawing with Sasuke, a sunflower field. Sasuke was beside me, smiling happily. Those were the happiest moments of my life.

At least, it was until he spoke the last words he had to say to me.

"_Naruto." Sasuke called and I looked up at him curiously as I held the sparkler in my hand, stopping my hand from drawing curious shapes in the night sky. I walked over to him, my feet automatically. It was an immediate reaction. Habit, sort of. __**He**__ called it animal instinct._

"_What is it, Saucecake?" I had said using the nickname I had given him. My name meant fish cake, so it worked out._

"_Saucecake is yummier when sprinkled over a fishcake!" Someone called from behind jokingly. I recognized the voice as Ino's._

_I laughed and turned to looked over at the group who were now grinning and laughing at the joke "Shut up!"_

"_Naruto." He had said again and I turned to look at his now serious expression. I fell silent. I could feel the tension rising._

'_What's… what's wrong?"_

"_Naruto… listen. Don't talk. Just listen." _

_I nodded._

"_I know… this'll be… sort of strange for you to hear, but… please bear with me." He paused for a minute to sigh and run a hand through his hair before looking back at me with the same serious look "I… got a job. A big one. I'm an actor so… this is a pretty big thing for me."_

_I had smile. A job? What's s bad about that? "Saucecake! Why the seriousness? That's great!"_

"_I told you be QUIET." Sasuke had said, snapping at me. My smile faltered and then it fell. He apologized quickly and then continued on "I was told of this last month but… I didn't know how to put this. I mean… I was really happy about it so I didn't think much when I had agreed on it. I mean, I didn't think about… about my friends and… you."_

_He paused again. The lump in my throat seemed to grow. What was he trying to say? I didn't understand it._

"_I'm… moving to the Wind country. I'll be going for a while, for my acting career. I'll be accompanying a few of my seniors so… I won't be able to come back in a while." He looked up as if expecting me to say something._

_I was hesitant, afraid he might yell at me again but I replied regardless. "That's good, Sasuke! I mean, you getting such a big job… I'm… I'm happy for you." I had said in an enthusiastic tone, regardless, I had to force my smile "I can wait."_

"_NO." Sasuke had said. I jumped back from the shock of his sudden voice that cut through the air. I could even feel the eyes of the others behind us turn towards him in curiosity. "Don't bother waiting."_

"_W-what?" My voice had sudden became weak and small. The lump in my throat was growing still._

"_Don't bother, I said." His eyes shifted and averted my gaze. He wasn't looking at me anymore "I won't be able to call you for a while. Work will pile up and I don't think I can balance my job and a long-distance relationship at the same time."_

_I laughed, again it was forced and I try to pull on yet another smile "hey, no worries. I can wait still. You know, I'm pretty stubborn-"_

"_I said don't wait!"_

"_I said I can!"_

"_I fell in love with someone else!"_

_I fell silent. The others did too. My heart felt like it was going to stop and if anything, it had skipped a beat or two. The lump in my throat felt like it might explode. I couldn't manage another word._

_"I… I don't love you anymore. Don't wait. I won't be back in a few years and if anything, I might not even come back. I can't handle you anymore Naruto. I've been with you for a while now and… it's become tiresome."_

_Before I knew it, I punched him. I was gritting my teeth. I was crying. I was shouting at him. The others were holding me back and I remember Hinata hugging me as Sakura had told Sasuke he had said enough and slapped him across his already red face._

After that, I'm not quite sure what happened, but I knew that I'd never see him again…

I was right.

For years, I've been trying to forget about it, but there are some things that are impossible especially to people like me. Though, one thing is for sure, I'm not dwelling on it. I've moved on. The memory is implanted in my mind, but not my feelings.

Now, I'm a writer, a successful one too even though I don't look it. I have several of my stories published and the majority of them were popular, particularly my last one. A romance story for the school girls of the day and actually, I was told it will be turned into a movie soon. In fact, I have to go meet the actors chosen in a few days so, I can honestly say I'm excited.

I'm a graduate from Konoha University with a good and stable career and… I have a boyfriend. I met him during my University term. He's handsome, smart and most importantly, he's kind. Silent, but gentle and almost perfect… I guess during the time I hadn't completely moved on as he had reminded me vaguely of the Uchiha but… I've learned to love him for him. His name is Gaara Subaku.

What more could I ask of my life right now? To be honest… there really isn't anything. I'm happy and I'd prefer it if things didn't change. Look, I'm practically at the pique of my happiness just eating this bowl of ramen right here at my favorite restaurant. Ah… what bliss.

"Naru!" I can't help but cringe every time someone calls me this. I hate that nickname… which is probably why everyone calls me it.

Turning, I look to see the head of one of my friends. Gulping down the noodles in my mouth I manage a smile and wave for her to sit beside me. Her name is Haruno Sakura. A tough girl with a great personality, I see her a lot since well… she's my editor. She's got wild pink hair that looks so natural it looks _**unnatural**_.

She sits beside me and wrinkles her nose as she watches me eat "Ugh… I can almost _feel_ the cholesterol building up when I watch you eat that stuff. Seriously, next time you ask me to eat with you, _I_ get to choose the restaurant." She says with disdain before ordering a bowl of miso ramen for herself. When you're hungry, I guess you're hungry.

"Do you know who they're picking for my movie?"

"Uh… to be honest, I really don't. They're just picking a whole bunch and doing a screen test and you get to see them and say whether or not they're good enough. You know, sort of like that whole 'you suck and you don't suck' sort of pick and choose thing. There's going to be a whole rain of stupid coming your way so… prepare yourself."

I can't help but laugh. She says it so seriously too. Oh dear me. How I love her. The look on her face is pretty odd too. I snort, only managing as much as an "Uh-huh".

"Naruto."

Ah yes, the lovely voice of the one who actually _does_ call me properly. I quickly wipe my mouth and turn to meet warm green eyes that stare back at me. Gaara is standing there; most of the attention is turned towards him now. Who can blame them? When the corners of his mouth twist into a smile you can't help but feel somewhat captivated. _God_. It must be illegal for someone to be so sexy.

"Gaara."

He walks over to the two of us and greets Sakura with a simple hello before sitting on the other side of me.

"Jesus, Naruto. If I knew there was someone so attractive in our school I would have tried to steal him first." Sakura mutters to me with a small smile one her lips.

"Back off. You have Neji." I reply with a scowl. All jokes and fun, of course.

"Good point. Besides, your face itself is a weapon, I'm not overly surprised you have a such a good-looking boyfriend."

I hear Gaara chuckle and I frown as I look at Sakura "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura cocks an eyebrow and puts the chopsticks she was rubbing together down (1) before looking at me with a serious look. "Look at you Naruto. You're what? Twenty-Four? You look like you're a high school student, still the same as ever and trust me, it isn't a bad thing. You had quite a fan club yourself; I don't know how many girls hated me back in high school and university for being so close to you. You have naturally blond hair that's cut in a fashion that a young person would have but it suits you so it's fine. You have bright blue eyes, flawless naturally tan skin and a dorky yet adorable smile. Not to mention you have a nice build and for a writer you have surprisingly good taste in fashion."

I look over at Gaara in confusion and he's looking at me while giving an approving nod. He then looks in me in the eye and smirks "She's right you know."

"What? You didn't even know me in high school!"

Gaara picks a white package and rips it open to take out the wooden chopsticks. As he snaps them apart he looks at me with mild amusement "No, I didn't know you _personally_. Like she said, you were popular. I heard of you the minute I stepped into my own high school and besides, I've seen photos and even when I did know you in university, you haven't changed one bit since then."

I frown. He did? Wait. That doesn't make sense. Popular guys aren't known in other schools. I hadn't heard of anyone except the ones in my own! "That's ridiculous! Surely you were popular in your school! I hadn't heard anything about you!"

Sakura snorted "That's because you had your head elsewhere. You were never much for gossip."

"Besides, you'd be surprised. I wasn't popular one bit in my old school. Everyone hated me. I was that freaky kid who had a lack of sleep and seemed unnaturally angsty. I was too, but… I changed when I met you." He states with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ok. That was oddly very flattering. I can't help myself and I end up smiling. God shouldn't be serving me hormones so early in the day.

Oh, how I hate you.

--

It's a new day and I can't help but feel somewhat degraded right now because I've been up all morning trying to work on my last chapter to reach my deadline.

It's sort of sad to see the sun come up from your bedroom window knowing that it signifies and represents your clear lack of sleep. Even in my new yukata, I feel rather unhappy and grouchy and this survey Sakura gave me the other day doesn't help me much either. These questions… some of them are kind of retarded. Therefore, stupid questions get stupid answers. Besides, I'm too grumpy to actually write good and proper answers. So things turn out sort of like this…

_Do you have any kids?_

No. Too busy to have kids and besides, men can't have babies. I'd adopt if I could, though.

_Are you a virgin?_

Do I have black hair?

_What is your sexuality?_

Same team play.

_If you stated that you had same sex attraction to the previous question, please explain how this came to be._

It didn't **come** to be that way. I was always gay… I don't make a habit out of changing my sexuality suddenly one morning. Fucker.

Well, as you can tell, I'm not just being your average prick. It's not just the morning that's bugging me, though. These days there's been something that's been making me uneasy. I'm not sure what it is exactly but I can tell it's not exactly making my life any easier. Something's going to happen soon… I can feel it. Agonizingly so.

Just as I feel myself about to pass out, my door is unlocked and someone is running towards my room. I snap up and grab the nearest weapon like object near me which is… well, my now blunt pencil. My heart pounds. The person is nearing and…

It's Sakura.

"FUCK. Scare me shitless why don't you?"

She smiled a bit too excitedly and holds out a bag "We have to go. Change into this and we're going to go meet the movie cast! Oh, I'm so excited. I heard there are a lot of famous people in the group."

I roll my eyes but take the bag without another word before kicking the girl out of my room, almost literally too. Browsing through the clothes, I can't help but feel my heart fall into the pit that is called my stomach. My face turns into one that is of horror as I realize the selection of clothes she's brought me.

There all _girl's_ clothes.

Exiting the room with the bag in my hand, I hold it up and scream "THE HELL YOU TRYING TO PULL?"

Ok. So I didn't have to put it that way. I'm being a cynical bastard this morning. So sue me.

Sakura gave me an uneasy smile and shrugged "Well, to be honest, even _I_ don't know. You know how Neji is a movie director?"

I frown. The hell does Neji have anything to do with this? Hell, I'll nod anyways.

"Well, he called me up this morning and asked me if you and I were the same height and body size. After I said yes, he told me to get you a wig and lend you some clothes. He's the director of your movie you know."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I don't really either, to be honest but he told me that we'd understand once we got there. You know how he is; he doesn't do things without a reason. You didn't use your real name in your books you know."

"Of course, I wrote them and besides, it's easier to avoid the press this way."

"'Naoko Uzuru', a female name. You'll have to be using that name when you get there. I guess he's just trying to help you keep your identity but there might be another reason. I don't know. JUST GET CHANGED DAMN IT."

Step back and squeak a "Yes ma'am." Before returning to my room and staring at the clothes in the bag incredulously.

I'm really not happy with this. Truly I'm not. It's sort of like that feeling I used to get when I watched those shows teenager were into. You know, those ones that are all about drama and… well, sex. Disturbing. Very.

Though… not as disturbing as I looked… after I changed.

Sakura gives me a look that sort of makes her seem like she's a deer in headlights. I stare back, not bothering to ask. I look horrible, probably and I don't think I'll try the slightest bit to deny it.

"You…"

"Look really bad, right?"

"… are really pretty, you know that?"

"Eh?"

"For a guy, you make a really nice girl. Even I would start questioning my sexuality."

Silence.

"Are you on drugs?"

--

To come to a screen testing for a movie that was going to be based off of your book and come to it dressed as a female when you're actually a male and have no interesting in cross-dressing is very… well, kind of depressing. It lowers my morale too, to be honest. I'm not even sure why I came like this. Damn. This isn't fun.

Luckily, Sakura went easy on me. She let me wear a nice pair of jeans to the place and sneakers even. The only thing that is really bugging me currently is this overly preppy teenager like shirt and choice of hair style. I have some sort of god awful grey v-necked t-shirt with frilly like edges and orange flowers on it with a white tank top underneath. The wig she gave me is my hair color but it's long, and the ends go al curly like. I hate my life.

Once we reach there Neji comes out to greet us with a smile "Hey, you two." He says before giving me a hug and then a hug to Sakura and a quick peck on the lips. God, those two are cute.

He looked over at me with serious eyes "You look surprisingly good as a…"

I raise my hand to stop him and I shake my head "Please. Don't say it."

"Right." He bites his lip and looks at both of us with a curious expression on his face. "Uh.. when you go inside, please don't cause any problems. There is a reason for me to ask you to dress like this because well… ugh, never mind when you get in, you'll understand."

The anxiety is killing me. Seriously… these people just like to keep me in the suspense.

I go in and I'm greeted with a smile from Sai who seems to be well aware of who I was from Neji but takes the time to compliment me and how it was a pity I really wasn't a female. It's almost disturbing him not to mention of how he always talks about penises.

I continue on further with Sakura, several men around showering us with words that tell us of how pretty we are and I can't help but have this sudden urge of wanting to flash them and show them my godly nakedness.

Scary.

"What are these two beauties doing here?" someone says from behind us.

Sakura turns before I do. In fact, I don't want to turn around at all. I just feel like continue on walking but she nudges me before I take another step. Once I turn and my eyes set upon the person, my falls into one of poorly hidden shock and my heart almost stops because the one who's facing us now is…

Uchiha Sasuke.

--

1) For wooden chopsticks, it is typical to rub them together to get the splinters off of them. Yes, they don't just have a chopstick rubbing fetish.

Well, I hope that worked out okay. Reviews would be good and appreciated.

No flames please, I'd appreciate if you'd refrain from writing these. Flames, I am tired of reading you.


End file.
